There is a growing need to reduce the human intervention in cleaning pools. It is well known that pool cleaning robot usually need to be immerged or retrieved manually from or into a swimming pool. Retrieval may be performed by grabbing and pulling the electrical cable followed by grabbing and pulling of a handle or retrieving by means of a special pike with a hook Immersion can be performed by grabbing and lifting the cleaner by its handle and immersing it manually into the water. These are time consuming operations, difficult at times. The intention of this invention is to specifically facilitate the retrieval of the pool cleaning robot making it an automatic function. It may also generally intend to improve on the basic rule which govern the method of pool cleaning robot handling by introducing an almost fully automatic and autonomous pool cleaning robot which seldom needs any manual intervention.